Bad Mood Rachel
by Margarita Rosario
Summary: Rachel's Revenge : a sequel to Bad Mood Kurt read BMKurt first so you'll understand this better


**BAD MOOD RACHEL**

**Rachel's Revenge, A sequel of Bad Mood Kurt**

**Author's Note: Less potty mouth (Bad Mood Kurt is Rated M, this is Rated T)**

**If you haven't read Bad Mood Kurt, check it out first. :D**

Rachel was fuming.

She had awoken up early in the morning to the sound of her alarm, but instead of being happy like what the alarm tune suggested, she was feeling irate. Previous encounters with a certain someone had left her boiling mad.

Onto her morning exercise. As she began with her extraneous activity, she looked at the poster in front of her. In sparkly lettering and pink background, covered abundantly with shimmering stars, the poster read, "Regionals".

Her eyebrows crossed. Domino Effect. Regionals had reminded her of Defying Gravity, which had reminded her of Kurt Hummel, racist extraordinaire.

He had made her snap yesterday. Snap like a twig. Snap!

That Kurt Hummel had said awfully mean things at her. Oh great, he had made her grammatically redundant as well.

Rachel immediately got off her exercise apparatus, got a piece of paper and a marker, and wrote furiously and with conviction on it. Afterwards, she tore down the sparkling "Regionals" poster and replaced it with the rather emo-screaming sign which read "KURT", garnished in bold! Italic! Underline! Exclamation point! Exclamation point! Exclamation point!

After, she scrunched the "Regionals" poster into a ball and threw it towards the trashcan. She missed.

* * *

Rachel was fuming.

It took a while for her to choose and outfit that spoke her mood. She screamed. "Ahhh!"

Her two dads rushed in. "What's wrong, honey?" one of them said.

At the sight of her parents, Rachel felt ashamed at herself. Although Kurt had been very rude, she also had a share of rude comments as well, and the word "gay", followed by derisive statements concerning the said word, statements related to "ban", "priests" and "church". Both her parents were gay, for crying out loud. Rachel didn't know what came into her. Her rabbi would certainly not approve.

"Are you alright?" her other parent said. She shook her head and stammered, "Everything here is pink and fluffy and disgusting."

Her parents looked at each other in shock and confusion. "But you LIKE pink and fluffy…"

She was in denial. "I do NOT..."

Her parents, to her shock and utter disbelief, just walked out and said something which sounded like "hormones" and "teenage angst stage". They didn't understand what was going on.

She had decided, finally, to wear her favorite outfit. She believed that your favorite outfit can work magic on you and turn you frown , or in this case scowl, upside down.

She was running when she arrived at school. Good Go- I mean, good grief! No use saying the Lord God's name in vain.

As she passed the hallway, cheerios sneered at her. "Oh my gawd," it was the new queen bee of the bunch, Santana. Unlike Rachel, she apparently didn't have a problem breaking Rule Number Three of Moses' Ten Commandments. Sheesh. "Look at what she's wearing!" Santana continued.

Rachel turned to her and said, "Excuse me?"

Santana just raised her eyebrow. "You look like Pippi Longstocking,"

Rachel glared at her while Brittany added in her usual soft tone, "Santana is a role model for all things sexy…"

"More like Pole model!" Rachel screamed, her eyes big as she taunted Santana. And with that she stormed off.

"Hihihi!"Betty Johnson giggled (though I'm not really sure if she understood all of this).

* * *

Rachel was fuming.

Their history subject focused on everybody's favorite catastrophic event, the Holocaust. Perfect.

To top it all off, her teacher was very gruesome in describing what the blood-hungry Nazis did to the other different races of the world. Those racists! Gah! And Kurt Hummel is one of them!

Although Rachel was stuck to listening to horrible descriptions and facts of Adolf Hitler's devil-worshipping ways, one of her eyes twitching every five seconds, she did learn a lot from the ultimate villain. Facts that Kurt may have overlooked before going all war-freak on her. Facts that she could use on their next babble battle. Facts that could lead to Kurt Hummel's humiliation, eventual destruction, and Rachel Berry's victory.

After class she rushed out of the classroom and into search mode for a certain lipgloss wearing boy.

Unfortunately, search mode took longer than expected, and after a series of unfortunate events, namely three slushies flavored Cherry – yuck, Orange – WTF?, and Grape – yum!, care of Santana and Co. (there should have been a fourth, a blue slushie from Betty Johnson, but fortunately she drank it instead), Rachel came stomping, mad as hell, into the parking lot.

Kurt Hummel was there, about to receive an afternoon edition of dumpster diving care of the resident bad boy, Noah Puckerman.

"Put him down! I have unfinished business concerning Mr. Racist!" shrieked Rachel at Puck.

Puck, although confused, readily put Kurt down. After all, who needs physical abuse when his wishes for a part 2 had come true. Rachel Berry would smoke Hummel bad, anyway.

Kurt, on the other hand, didn't know what he wanted more; a dumpster diving session by Noah Puckerman, or a major ranting session by Rachel Berry. Of course he chose the first one, but there was nothing he could do now. Rachel Berry was on a roll.

The boy shoved his book bag towards Puck, as if saying "Hold my shit", and the jock didn't seem to refuse. Kurt crossed his arms and faced Rachel.

"Kurt Hummel, you may have thought that you won over out little conversation yesterday, but you did not!" Rachel screamed.

Kurt just rolled her eyes. "Listen, honey. I have no time for this. Yesterday I was in a bad mood because I had a pimple on my face, which made my popularity points go the ultimate low of negative (-) 107."

"Yeah, I noticed that one…" Puck mumbled. "It was huge."

Kurt let out a breath and continued, "But today the pimple's gone, my pop points shot back up to negative (-) 7 (though it's still a negative), my head is cool and I have no interest in joining you childish babble games."

Rachel continued as though she didn't hear anything Kurt had said.

"I for one would like to announce, basing from my EXPERTISE in world history, that the Nazis also persecuted gays, which means your comment yesterday was of fallacy, and you are wrong and I am right, and therefore you lose and I WIN!" Rachel rambled, no time for pauses. After she finished, she stopped, panting, and looked at what her rival had to say.

"Well, dear, you also said that Finn hates gays. Does that mean Finn hates your parents?" Kurt shot back, unable to control himself.

Puck looked on with great gusto, waiting for what will happen next.

Rachel looked dumbfounded, unable to say anything. Regaining her composure, she screamed, "Of course not! You little shi-…" she cut herself just in time from saying something her rabbi had banned her from saying.

Kurt just smirked and asked as innocent as possible, "What were you going to say?"

"Oh no! I would not say even one of the Seven Dirty Words!" she said.

"Which are?"

Rachel rolled her eyes at her rival's lack of knowledge. "Piss, shit, fu-…" she stopped, her eyes widening.

She glared at Kurt and threatened, "Why you…"

Puck burst out laughing, and Kurt Hummel just rolled his eyes, took his bag from Puck (who was too busy laughing at Rachel and didn't seem to notice), and sashayed away while saying, "Bye sweetie."

Rachel stood there for a second, her facial expression changing from shock to confusion to anger, back to shock…

Puck stood next to her and whispered, "Guess you lost… again…"

Rachel huffed and stormed out.

* * *

Rachel was fuming.

But after finding what looked like a present by her doorstep, she relaxed after quickly taking it and reading the note.

"To Rachel. Am sorry for the bitch from yesterday. Here's a make-up present. It's strawberry flavored. Enjoy! ;D

P.S. one application means one night."

**Hihihi… thanks to youtube's What the Buck! **

**Review! :D**


End file.
